


Мусор

by Noctis_Karell



Series: Мусор [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Mini, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Братья живут вдвоём в Спайдер Майлз. Вместе, но по-разному. И все решают туфли.





	Мусор

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrhelSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/gifts).



Спайдер Майлз всегда был помойкой, сколько Росинант помнил. Пристанище для мусора всех мастей. Наверное, Дофламинго это понимал, когда притащил их сюда после гибели родителей. Здесь никто бы не додумался искать беглых тенрюбито, а городскому сброду и подавно было плевать, кого к ним занесло.

Иногда Росинант пытался представить, чего это стоило Дофламинго. Гордому, самодовольному и не отучившемуся думать о людях, как о низших существах. Росинанту было проще. Младше всего на два года, но это сказывалось – он плохо осознавал, что творилось вокруг. Главное, что брат был рядом, постоянно убеждая его, что бояться нечего. И они ещё всем покажут, нужно только потерпеть. Росинант честно терпел и ждал чего-то непонятного, а потом привык. И к свалке, и к холодным стенам брошенного завода, где они жили, к мусору. И к тому, что они с братом такой же мусор, как и все. Это не делало жизнь лучше, но значительно всё упрощало. И если Дофламинго всех ненавидел, то Росинант учился играть по общим правилам.

Договариваться там, где было можно, становиться незаметным и тихим там, где нужно, скандалить, если требовалось — и не ждать ничего хорошего.

«Со-ци-а-ли-за-ци-я, знаешь, что это?» — позже, уже понимая значение, спрашивал он, когда брат ввязывался в очередную авантюру и шёл по головам, желая получить кусок побольше. Дофламинго только смеялся и утверждал, что это для слабаков, а они не такие. Росинанту всё это не нравилось: да, он считал людей такими же, как они, но на самом деле просто боялся, не хотел потерять брата, как уже однажды потерял родителей.

«У нас ничего общего с этим сбродом нет!» — вновь огрызался Доффи, и переубеждать его было бессмысленно. В пятнадцать лет Росинант это понял окончательно и забил, переживая молча. Так они и жили — вместе, но по-разному.

 

— Ну что ты копаешься?! – кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и дамочка, стоящая возле прилавка, перешла бы на визг, пока Росинант доставал из коробки совершенно идиотские туфли. Куда здесь реально пойти на таких каблуках?

Этот район Спайдер Майлз считался наиболее богатым. По крайней мере, по сравнению с остальными. Здесь обитали дельцы, сутенёры и наркоторговцы. Оседали пираты и контрабандисты. Так сказать, сливки общества, верящие, что деньги делают их кем-то, но, по мнению Росинанта, это был такой же мусор, как и везде. Только более вонючий.

— Ваши туфли, — он неторопливо продемонстрировал дамочке обувку, прежде чем так же медленно положить её обратно в коробку.

— Ты можешь быстрее? – судя по виду, королева помойки балансировала на грани истерики, и Росинанту стоило усилий, чтобы не довести её окончательно. Эта подработка ему была пока нужна.

Пересчитав брошенные на прилавок деньги, и пытаясь придать себе серьёзный вид, он криво усмехнулся:

— Приходите ещё.

Когда за ней захлопнулась дверь, он тихо выругался. В первые дни работы в маленьком обувном магазинчике, даже те, кто могли позволить себе купить только задрипаные тапки, вызывали у него приступы бешенства. Росинант терпел. В конце концов, он привык, и это было, определённо, не самое худшее в его жизни. Потом бешенство прошло, сменившись обычной злостью и отвращением.

Все эти люди, возомнившие себя лучше других, так или иначе, жили на огромной свалке. Ну не смешно ли?

И таким хотел стать Доффи? Росинант зачесал назад чёлку, лезущую в глаза, и сжал губы, давя всплеск раздражения на брата. Портить самому себе и так не лучшее настроение было глупо. Но мысль упрямо лезла в голову: вот среди таких его брат представлял своё будущее?

Даже если забыть Спайдер Майлз и подумать о том, что вокруг был огромный мир, возможно, другой, может, даже лучше… Положа руку на сердце, Росинант не верил. Люди были дерьмом везде: завистливые, злобные, готовые рвать друг другу глотки. Росинант на свой счёт старался не обольщаться. Приятно, конечно, было представить, что он не такой, но «не таких» ему ещё ни разу не попадалось, и это наводило на определённые мысли.

А брат… что брат? Ему Росинант желал всего самого лучшего и поэтому не хотел, чтобы тот становился на один уровень с этими напыщенными упырями. Можно же быть просто нормальным человеком. Хотя бы относительно.

Бряцнул дверной колокольчик, и в тесное, душное помещение ввалилась компания парней.

— Эй, — окликнул его один из них. – Денег хочешь?

— Хотите что-то купить? – ровно спросил Росинант, хотя ему сразу же захотелось съездить по ублюдочной роже, которую он знал. Не то что бы лично.

Любимый сынок одного старого сутенёра от какой-то шлюхи. Папаша был очень сильно не молод, и появление на свет ребёнка воспринял как чудо божье, о чём пьяно рассказывал всем встречным. И был настолько надоедливым, что историю «чуда» знал весь город от мала до велика.

— Че застыл? – Росинант моргнул, возвращаясь из мыслей к созерцанию неприятной морды. – Если хорошо попросишь, может что и купим. Или разнесём здесь всё так, что не расплатишься.

— Я очень попрошу вас пойти на хуй. Пожалуйста.

Как же его все достали, знал бы кто!

— Что ты только что сказал? – зло прищурившись, «чудесный» сынок, имени которого Росинант не вспомнил бы даже, если б захотел, вытащил из кармана складной нож. – Повтори.

— На хуй, — с наслаждением повторил Росинант, доставая из-под прилавка ружьё. Универсальное средство от таких придурков, как эти. И плевать, что не заряжено, хватит и простой демонстрации. – Ну или можете что-то купить. Выбор у нас большой, найдёте что-нибудь по вкусу.

Повисло тяжёлое молчание, и Росинант с раздражением подумал, что теперь его точно уволят. За оскорбление дорогих клиентов. Можно было злиться на них, но он злился на себя. Вспылил, когда можно было не обращать внимания. Но до чего ж противно.

— Да ты и стрелять не умеешь, — квакнул стоящий сзади толстяк.

— Проверим? – Росинант перевёл дуло на него.

Вообще-то, не умел. Да и из пустого ружья не постреляешь, но если блефовать, то до конца.

И, скорее всего, у него всё бы получилось, если бы не врождённая особенность падать на ровном месте. Росинант отставил ногу назад и поскользнулся. Спина ударилась о стену, а палец вдавился в спусковой крючок.

Отдача болезненно толкнула в плечо, а уши заложило от грохота. Росинант даже сначала не понял, что произошло. Ружьё выстрелить не могло; хозяин магазина, державший его, чтобы пугать мелких воришек, сам говорил, что оно не заряжено. Но, в доказательство обратного, в стене прямо рядом с головой толстяка дымилась чёрная дыра.

— Твою ж мать, — пробормотал Росинант.

— Сука!

На него ринулись все, и Росинант внезапно и с ужасом осознал, что не сможет выстрелить.

 

Потом даже думать не хотелось, чем могло всё закончится, если бы не Дофламинго, словно с неба свалившийся. Дверь вылетела от одного удара, врезавшись в нападавших, и единственный окрик заставил всех замереть.

— Вон! Все вон отсюда! — Доффи приспустил очки и оглядел всех бешеным взглядом. Злополучная компания ринулась к выходу, едва не снеся по пути Дофламинго, и Росинант, наконец, опустил ружьё. Руки дрожали.

— Вот же твари, — уже спокойней произнёс Доффи вслед убегающим. – Цел?

— Угу, — Росинант посмотрел на него из-под снова упавшей чёлки. – Ты откуда здесь?

— Шёл домой и — какая удача! — вижу тебя в окне. И в качестве приложения каких-то отморозков. Думаю, что бы не зайти?

Дофламинго подошёл к прилавку и выдернул ружьё из сведённых судорогой пальцев. Внимательно осмотрел, хмыкнул и положил на стойку.

— В следующий раз проверяй оружие. У тебя тут прицел сбит.

Росинант кивнул, неожиданно понимая, что было бы, окажись тот в порядке. Промахнулся-то он совсем чуть-чуть. Стало дурно. Как бы плохо Росинант не относился к таким уродам, убивать их считал ниже собственного достоинства.

— Ну и что ты тут делаешь? – Дофламинго обвёл рукой помещение.

— Уже незачем, — Росинант вышел из-за прилавка и шагнул на улицу, на ходу доставая сигареты. Зажигалка опять куда-то делась, поэтому он просто сжал в зубах фильтр и процедил: — Всё равно теперь выгонят. Два дня до конца месяца не дотянул. Чёрт!

Камень, подвернувшийся под ногу, отлетел в ближайшую лужу.

— Так тебе были нужны деньги? – удивился Дофламинго, вытаскивая свою зажигалку, чтобы он, наконец-то, прикурил. Сам Дофламинго сигареты не уважал, но таскал тяжёлую посеребрённую «Якшу» с собой, потому что прекрасно знал, что Росинант свои терял всегда и везде.

— Хотел сделать тебе подарок, — он с наслаждением затянулся, чувствуя, как в голове образуется звенящая пустота. Хорошо.

Забавно, но какое бы дерьмо ни случалось, Доффи всегда оказывался рядом. И спасал его от неприятностей не первый раз. Выдох-вдох. Подарок – это ерунда, Росинант считал, что должен брату гораздо большее. Но дать это самое «большее» пока не мог.

— И что ты хотел мне подарить? – с интересом спросил Доффи.

— Сейчас, — Росинант быстро зашёл в магазин и вытащил из-под стойки коробку, которую припрятал туда сразу же, как только приступил к работе почти месяц назад.

— Когда мы тут проходили, ты всё время на них смотрел, — вернувшись, он протянул её брату. – Вот я и подумал…

Открыв крышку и заглянув внутрь, Дофламинго прицокнул языком.

— Это даже не смешно.

— Ну-у, — Росинант резко выдохнул дым, — я знаю, что ты достоин большего и всё такое дальше по списку. Но тебе, вроде, нравились, хотя всё равно дешёвка, конечно. Но это же Спайдер Майлз.

— Да я не о том, — Дофламинго развеселился. – Роси, мне очень нравится. Серьёзно. Просто, вот…

Аккуратно поставив коробку на порог магазина, Дофламинго поднял с земли брошенную возле входа сумку, и извлёк из неё точно такую же.

— Я видел, как ты них поглядывал, и решил…

Росинант подавился дымом и закашлялся.

— Что я хочу их себе? — наконец, смог произнести он.

— Ага, — Доффи покачал головой, глядя насмешливо и тепло поверх очков.

Облегчение накатило волной. Он уже решил, что ошибся, и Доффи разразится тирадой о том, что не пристало тенрюбито одеваться в какие-то обноски. Даже когда на другое и денег особо нет.

— И раз уж так вышло, — Дофламинго вытащил пару туфлей, — тебе какой больше нравится, правый или левый?

— Правый, — Росинант улыбнулся и выбросил окурок.

— Отличный выбор, ты не пожалеешь! – Доффи церемонно подал ему туфлю. Росинант повертел её в руках и брякнул первое, что пришло в голову:

— Почти как кольцами обменяться. Только ботинками.

— И жили они долго и счастливо, — процитировал Дофламинго пафосно, но это не звучало глупо, наоборот; Росинант рассмеялся.

— Только, знаешь, это не мой стиль, так что, — он опустился на одно колено и протянул «кольцо» обратно, — предлагаю тебе свою туфлю и сердце!

— Я даже не знаю, — Доффи посмотрел в небо, неуверенно добавляя: – Мне надо подумать.

И расхохотался.

Несмотря на хреновый день, Росинант чувствовал себя счастливым по-настоящему. Брат вернулся домой, брат снова его спас. И Росинант отчётливо понял, что однажды сделает всё, чтобы спасти его. Доффи не должен стать мусором, как живущие здесь. Даже если брат захочет этого сам. Даже если придётся выстрелить. Росинант сможет, потому Дофламинго не должен стать таким. Эта мысль обожгла, но не испугала, обосновалась в душе упорной решимостью.

И Росинант ощутил, что нашёл то, чего не было раньше. Смысл.

— Так ты надумал? – спросил он, улыбаясь.

— А почему бы и нет? Я согласен, — Дофламинго забрал туфлю и торжественно отсалютовал ею в небо.


End file.
